Love of My Life
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan bocah Uchiha untuk kekasihnya yang sekarat? SasuSaku fanfic. WARNING : GAJE, SAD, GAK BERATURAN. Don't like? Don't read and flame!


Yaa~~!! Ugly Doll is here~! Ini fic pertama saya. . . saya masih baru, jadi mohon bantuannya, ya Senpai!! Saya sebenarnya nggak tega upload nih fic. Tapi. . . ini debut saya T___T

And, don't forget to review! Thanks before and happy new year! (udah telat, oon! *ditabok*)

**Warning : gaje, sad, tidak beraturan, menyebalkan, tidak karuan. =.='**

___o0o___

**Ugly Doll ™ Present**

**Love of My Life**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Uchiha Sasuke-Haruno Sakura**

**Kishimoto Masashi **

**___o0o___**

~**Sasuke POV~**

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Aku tak mau melepaskannya. Mana mungkin aku tega melepaskan tangannya? Aku menatap dalam-dalam kedalam mata hijaunya yang menatap hampa. Tanpa senyum, tanpa ekspresi. Hatiku miris melihat dirinya begitu lemah tak berdaya.

"Sasuke. . .?" suara lembutnya terucap samar-samar dari bibirnya yang pucat. Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya. Otomatis, aku mempererat genggaman tanganku pada Sakura, gadis yang sangat aku cintai hidup dan mati.

"Ada apa, sayang?" aku mencoba mengeraskan suaraku agar Sakura mendengarnya. Aku berusaha, tapi kenyataannya suaraku tercekat. Suaraku hanyalah sebuah bisikan hampa.

"Ini sudah jam sebelas. Kau tidak pulang? Bukankah hari ini kau ada janji dengan Naruto?" dengan lembut dia menyentuh pipiku dan tersenyum samar. Tangan kananku yang bebas menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedang berada di pipiku. Sedetik kemudian, aku tersenyum. Mencoba tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkanmu? Aku tak mau kau sendirian disini. Aku takut kalau ada apa-apa denganmu. . " kataku sambil membelai rambut pink-nya yang lembut. Dia kembali menatap kedalam kehampaan setelah mendengar jawabanku.

Melihat pemandangan itu, ingin rasanya aku menangis. Aku tak tega. Aku tak mau melihatnya begini. Terbaring tak berdaya didalam rumah sakit sumpek ini, menderita sakit tak terkira didadanya, kesulitan bernafas tiap hari, tak pernah mau makan. . .

Aku merindukan suaranya yang selalu bernada cerah dan bersemangat. Aku merindukan tatapan mata marahnya saat aku ngaret. Aku ingin dia kembali menyemangatiku saat aku terjatuh. Aku ingin dia kembali menyinari duniaku. Duniaku yang suram dan gelap tanpa cahaya setitik pun.

"Sasuke. . ." suara lemahnya kembali mengisi seluruh ruangan serba putih ini. Sekali lagi aku mendekatkan diriku padanya.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan buku itu untukku?" tanyanya lemah sambil menunjuk buku yang berada di atas lemari. Aku tersenyum padanya dan beranjak dari kursi disebelah kasur Sakura. Seperti yang diminta, aku mengambilkan buku yang dimaksud.

"Ini?" setelah kembali duduk disamping Sakura, aku menyodorkan buku itu. Dia mengambli dari tanganku sambil tersenyum samar lagi. Dia memandangku dan berkata "_terimakasih, ya_" dengan suara lemah tak berdaya.

Dalam diam, dia membuka buku itu perlahan dan mulai membacanya dengan serius. Aku tersenyum melihat dia sudah agak baikan. Bisa membaca buku dalam keadaan kritis itu bisa disebut baikan, kan?

"Sayang, ngomong-ngomong ceritanya bagaimana sih? Sepertinya kamu suka sekali baca buku itu." Tanyaku padanya setelah 10 menit kegaringan melanda kami berdua. Setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, dia berpaling kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat menyukai buku ini. Entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat semua hal. Tokoh utama novel ini, sama sepertiku, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Aku sangat senang melihat matanya yang indah berbinar-binar. Harta karun yang sangat berharga bagiku.

"Dia. . ." lanjutnya, "Sakit jantung juga sama sepertiku. Dia malah lebih parah. Dia tidak boleh keluar sama sekali karena cahaya matahari akan memperlemah tubuhnya. Tapi. . . dia tidak menyerah. Dan itu sangat berkesan padaku. '_Aku tak boleh menyerah hanya karena begini . . ._' Itu yang selalu aku ingat saat aku ingin mati." Dia menerawang jauh, seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, tapi yang kubisa hanyalah mempererat genggaman tanganku. Aku tak pernah ingin hal ini terjadi padanya. Tapi, apa daya? Semua adalah kuasa Tuhan dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suara lemahnya. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Tangan kirinya meluncur kearah pipiku. Dia tersenyum lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi, senyum kali ini bukan senyum samar-samar seperti biasa. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa. Penuh kehangatan dan kekuatan.

"Terimakasih. Kau selalu ada disini hanya untuk menjagaku. Kalau tidak ada kamu. . ." dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia mendekat kearahku, dan menempelkan bibirnya padaku. Setelah 5 menit, dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Dia tersenyum lagi padaku. Senyuman yang sama sebelum bibir kami bertemu. Aku menarik kembali wajah cantiknya, dan sekali lagi berciuman.

Sunyi. Tak ada suara apapun yang aku dengar kecuali suara kardiograf yang menunjukkan detak jantungnya. Detak jantungnya yang semula lemah, kemudian berdetak sangat kencang saat kami berdua berciuman. Aku menarik bibirku setelah 5 menit kesunyian. Sesaat, aku melihat rona merah muncul dari kedua pipinya yang sepucat rembulan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dia mengucapkan kata itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Balasku, dan dia tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Melihat senyumnya, aku tentu saja juga ikut tersenyum. Senyumnya yang seperti itu sudah lama tidak aku lihat.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah jam 12. Bukannya habis ini kamu ada pertemuan? Apa nanti kamu tidak dimarahi?" mendengar pertanyaannya, aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya untuk rapat sekolah. Tidak penting. Mereka pasti mau mengerti. Toh, anggota OSIS bukan cuma aku." Dia tertawa ringan mendengar jawaban dariku.

"Tapi, sepertinya aku butuh kopi. Aku beli kopi dulu sebentar. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh!" aku berdiri dari kursi dan membelai lembut rambut pink-nya. Dia mengangguk lemah dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum, lalu menghilang menuju lantai 2 dimana mesin penjual kopi otomatis berada.

* * *

Aku turun cepat-cepat. Seharusnya mesin itu juga ditaruh dilantai 4, agar orang seperti aku tidak bolak-balik seperti ini. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian diruang pengap dengan tubuh selemah itu. Sudah seminggu dia terbaring lemas begitu. Keadaannya tidak kunjung membaik. Malah semakin lama semakin parah. Kami berdua tahu, harapan hidupnya lemah. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindunginya. No matter what happen.

Setelah membeli kopi kalengan seharga 20 ryo, aku naik keatas dengan tergesa-gesa lagi. Sudah hampir 15 menit aku meninggalkannya. Kuharap dia tidak apa-apa. Waktu 15 menit itu sangat panjang baginya, dan aku tak ingin dia menyianyiakan hidupnya hanya untuk menungguku beli kopi kalengan seharga 20 ryo.

Aku berlari kencang saat sudah sampai dikoridor. Aku punya firasat buruk. Segera kuhabiskan kopiku dan menuju kamar 452, kamar dimana Sakura di opname. Saat tinggal 2 kamar lagi aku sampai, aku melihat kerumunan dan mendengar kebisingan dari kamar Sakura. Aku tercekat. Jangan-jangan. . .

* * *

Aku sampai dikamar Sakura dengan terengah-engah. Disana, sudah ada sejumlah dokter dan suster yang menangani Sakura. Bukan hanya itu, aku mendengar suara Sakura. Suara yang dipenuhi oleh kesakitan.

"Suster! Biarkan aku masuk!" aku mencoba menerobos masuk, tapi dihadang oleh suster-suster itu. Aku tak boleh masuk. Aku berteriak histeris ingin masuk dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Tapi, suster-suster itu hanya terdiam dan tidak memperbolehkan aku masuk. Walau aku sudah panic bukan main, walau aku sudah menangis saking takutnya. Mereka hanya terdiam. Aku mengutuk suster-suster itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura-chan ingin bertemu denganmu." Saat aku terduduk frustasi, tiba-tiba suster yang berada didalam memanggilku. Aku segera berdiri dari tempat aku terduduk, menerobos masuk kedalam dimana orang yang paling berharga bagiku terbujur lemah.

"Sakura!" aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Tidak, jangan sekarang. Aku masih sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Aku menatap kedalam mata emerald-nya. Mataku kembali terbanjiri air mata. Aku tahu, sorot matanya sudah menunjukkan tanda menyerah.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis." Dia menatapku lemah. Aku terus menangis. Tak bisa aku menahan tangisan. Aku tak tahan. Aku tak bisa. Manamungkin aku bisa menahannya disaat dia akan pergi meninggalkanku, selamanya?

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak ingin kau menangis gara-gara aku. Tersenyumlah. Sekali ini saja." Pintanya dengan suara lemah yang memiris hati. Aku tersenyum lemah atas pemintaannya. Dia lalu membelai pipiku lembut dan tersenyum. Senyuman paling lemah yang pernah aku lihat.

"Kau harus selalu tersenyum. Kau harus menatap masa depan dengan mata cerah. Jangan terpaku pada masa lalu terus." Dia berujar lemah yang kurasa hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku lebih erat menggenggam tangannya. Aku tak sanggup kehilangannya sekarang.

"Aku. . . mencintaimu. . ." ujarnya pelan dan tersenyum lemah kembali. Sunyi sejenak. Suara kardiograf semakin menuju ke tahap ketiadaan. Detak jangtungnya sangat lemah. Matanya tak lepas memandang langit-langit. Air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Saat itulah. Aku merasakan kehangatan tangannya mendadak hilang. Suara kardiograf memekakkan teliga dengan "Piiiip" panjang. Pertanda hilangnya detak jantung. Kepalanya yang tegak menatap keatas, tergeletak lemah dipundakku. Pipinya yang sepucat bulan, sudah tidak menampakkan rona merah tanda kehidupan. Yang aku rasakan, sebuah kesakitan terbesar. Terasa dikoyak, terasa dirobek, terasa dibakar.

Aku hanya terbengong. Air mataku terus keluar, tapi suaraku tak bisa keluar. Dokter menegakkan tubuh Sakura yang kaku dan menutupnya dengan selimut seraya berkata "maaf" pelan. Aku shock. Aku tak bisa melihat rona merah yang terbersit dipipinya yang halus jika aku berkata mencintainya. Aku tak bisa memeluknya. Aku tak bisa mendengar suara penuh semangatnya. Aku tak bisa menggandeng tangannya. Aku tak bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. . .

Saat itu, yang kubisa hanyalah berteriak kencang dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

**___o0o___**

**Love of my life can't you see, **

**Bring it back bring it back, **

**Don't take it away from me, **

**Because you don't know what it means to me.**

**You will remember when this is blown over, **

**And everythings all by the way, **

**When I grow older, **

**I will be there at your side, **

**To remind you how I still love you **

_**I still love you.**_

**___o0o___**

Huwaaa. . . akhirnya selese juga. . . Fiuh. . . saya sangat setuju kalau ada yang bilang nih fic super ngeri en super gajhe. Saya juga setuju kalau fic ni gak jelas. Saya terima review jenis apapun. Saya harap saya bisa berkembang menjadi author yang di-like oleh semua orang! (halah!)

Review pliss??

xD


End file.
